


The colors of Slytherin

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of my fanfiction "Dlaczego zieleń". Helga wants to know, why green is the color of Slytherin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The colors of Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomidor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/gifts).



> Author: Me.  
> Translation: Me and pomidor. Thanks, sweetie ;*

 

'Salazar, why green?' asked Helga one day when they were eating dinner in the Great Hall. 'I mean, you like white and black the most but the Slytherin's badge is green' she added.

She wondered about that since Salazar declared that silver and green were going to be forever associated with the Slytherin House. Choosing silver she could understand - his favorite cobra was grey. But he didn't ever wear clothes in those colors!

Silence reigned for a long time. Parselmouth was eating leisurely not looking at her as if he didn't hear the question. Which was immposible, because she asked loudly and he was sitting close to her.

Rowena pondered over this choice too, so she was also waiting for his response. Only Godric seemed restless, he was squirming in his chair and looking at Slytherin with apprehension. 

When Helga lost hope of getting an answer, Salazar swallowed the last bite of roast, drank red wine and stood up from the table. 

'Godric has green eyes' he muttered quietly. And he went out, leaving petrified witches and embarrassed Gryffindor who's choking on his tea.


End file.
